Guess Who
by TaekwondoAssKicking
Summary: A stack of poems about the personifications of our favorite countries. I try to include their history, personality, reasons for certain things, deep thoughts, and such. Get to know your favorite character a bit better on a whole new level.
1. Ode of the Knight

**Ode of the Knight**

_Hello everybody  
Today is so AWESOME!  
Awesome day today  
Nice ta meet'cha  
This is so awesome!_

_Kesesesese!  
Kesesesese!_

_Loud as possible  
Obnoxious as always  
I don't need anyone  
'Cause being alone  
Is just awesome  
_

_Kesesesese!  
Kesesesese!_

_My name's a secret  
Sorry, can't tell ya  
I'm useless, remember?  
My name's a secret_

_Kesesesese!  
Kesesesese!_

_Loud and obnoxious  
Though I don't feel it at heart  
A mask to hide  
A mask to live by_

_Kesesesese!  
Kesesesese!_

_Crimson eyes  
Like flowing blood  
Silver hair  
Like the gleaming sword_

_So many wars  
Glorified battles  
Fight to the end  
Do not let your enemies win  
Fight to the end, my brave men  
Fight to the end  
My men  
'Till the battle is won  
'Till none no longer stands_

_The Black Eagle is my symbol  
The Iron Cross is too  
Cornflowers are cool  
And smell full of freedom_

_I shall always protect  
What I hold dear at heart  
'Till the end  
I shall always protect thee  
And keep you close to my still beating heart_

_My dear little bruder  
I'll keep you from harm  
I will not let the Allies touch you  
As long as I'm around!_

_I kept you from falling  
I won't disappear  
As long as you need me  
I won't disappear_

_Hello everybody  
My name's a secret  
A secret I can't tell ya  
Hello everybody_

_You'll find me at the East  
Next to my little bruder West  
He's now a superpower  
And I can't feel any prouder!_

_With my sword and a gun  
My enemies should beware  
I am not one to take lightly  
If you threaten my family_

_I'm not very good at your magic  
Sorry if I'm old fashioned  
I know it's ironic  
But healing is my tonic!_

_I've always been odd  
The one with no land  
A group of awesome knights  
And the one to survive  
After I should've died_

_My appearance has always_  
_Been a load full of trouble_  
_Stakes and pyres_  
_Priests and even more fire_  
_Can't you understand_  
_That I am not a freaking Demon?_

_Sorry if I'm old fashioned  
I'll stick to my sword  
A gun in my pocket  
Wits to galore_

_And I have to tell you  
I ain't scared  
I ain't scared of waging war  
I grew up with plenty of bloodshed  
So after underestimating me  
You should by now be feeling scared  
_

_My name is a secret  
My secret is a powerful one  
A secret so ancient  
A secret shrouded in history  
A secret much older than you  
A secret so rare to dissolve_

_Too bad_  
_It ain't you_

_Sorry, I can't stay  
Sorry if I don't want to  
One has to move on  
As the world goes on_

_Sorry if I don't want to  
Sorry if I can't  
But I don't feel like  
Sharing my name today_

_I'm sorry if I don't want  
To get close to you today_


	2. Ode of the Strong-Willed

**Ode of the Strong-Willed**

_Good afternoon  
How are you today?  
I am a gentleman  
Thought I'd ask you  
It is polite, I say_

_Good afternoon  
How are you today?  
I am a gentleman  
Thought I'd ask you  
FRANCE! GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY!_

_I am cynical and sarcastic  
Don't like you very much  
People peg me as an a$$  
And make fun of my oh so magical staff_

_My name is a secret  
Sorry, I cannot tell you  
I am the Black Sheep of Europe, remember?  
My name is a secret_

_I will push everyone away  
I will be a complete git  
I am still a gentleman though  
Would you like some more tea?_

_Messy hair  
Like the color of fresh hay  
Gleaming green eyes  
Like the color of my grass_

_I suffered so much  
Wars on all sides  
My brothers hurt me  
And everyone betrayed me_

_I will fight  
I will fight to the end  
Throw me any challenge  
I will face it  
I will look it at the face  
I will fight  
I will fight with no end_

_One against the world_  
_I will endure it with no end_  
_I remember long ago_  
_When that was more than true_  
_One against the world_

_I lived in the woods_  
_With my magical friends in cahoots_  
_My brothers hunted me down_  
_Invaders took me down_

_King Arthur and his men  
United me in the end  
Merlin with his magic  
I was finally complete  
Albion born  
After years full of darkness and defeat!_

_Rome educated_  
_Saxony also invaded_  
_France didn't help me_  
_I'll never forgive him_

_The Union Jack is my symbol  
The red cross is too  
Roses are beautiful  
The flowers of my kingdom_

_I promised to myself  
I wouldn't give up  
I will show my dear brothers  
That they can no longer hurt me  
The charade is finally up  
_

_The age of freedom  
The age of rebellion  
Sod off, dear King  
Sailing the seas  
Is better than thee!_

_America is like the rest  
He also tried to hurt me  
He broke my healed heart  
And I was back at the start_

_Sorry if I'm old fashioned  
I'll stick to my __pirate __sword  
A gun in my pocket  
Wits to galore_

_You may find me on an Island  
Off the coast of Europe  
I used to be an Empire  
I did better than The Great Roman Empire!  
_

_Alba up North  
The Twins to the West  
Cymru to the East  
Me in the middle  
Of their bloody conquering feast_

_Fear me  
My enemy  
Steal my tea  
You are more than dead to me_

_My name is a secret  
My secret is a powerful one  
A secret so ancient  
A secret shrouded in history  
A secret much older than you  
A secret so rare to dissolve_

_Too bad_  
_I__t does not include__ you_

_Sorry, I can__not__ stay  
Sorry if I do __not__ want to  
One has to move on  
As the world goes on_

_Sorry if I do __not__ want to  
Sorry if I __cannot__  
But I do __not__ feel like  
Sharing my name today_

_I'm sorry if I do __not__ want  
To get close to you today_


	3. Ode to the Cold-Blooded

This one is rated T. Oh, and if you have any questions, feel free to, well, ask them. And if anyone has any suggestions...

**Ode to the Cold-Blooded**

_One foot forward  
The wood protests  
One foot forward  
In the dead of night_

_Light so dim  
Dark objects all around  
Silhouettes of furniture  
In the dead of night_

_The wind cries  
Or maybe it is him?  
I must try  
To get to him_

___My name's a secret  
If I tell you  
You must disappear  
If I tell you  
I'll have to kill you  
I am merciless, remember?  
My name's a secret_

_Glinting eyes  
Glinting knives  
Glinting moon  
Just like the snow outside_

_I am stoic  
Calm and collected  
Give me a reason  
I shall consider it treason_

_Walls pure white  
Bathed in candlelight  
Your blood on the walls  
Will make it alright_

_Paint the walls  
Paint the walls  
Red as dusk  
Red as dusk  
Paint the walls  
Cover the walls  
Red as dusk_

_One foot forward  
The wood protests  
One foot forward  
In the dead of night_

_Dear little child  
Go down the streets  
The men are waiting  
Dear little girl  
You must please them all_

_Long blond-silver hair  
Shining in the snow  
Deep strong blue eyes  
Cold as hanging ice_

_Dear little child  
Go down the streets  
The men are waiting  
Dear little girl  
You must please them all_

_I was just only a toy  
A very long time ago  
My dear older brother  
Saved me from them all_

_He is the only one  
The only kind one  
And so I will chant  
And so he shall grant_

_Marry me  
Marry me  
Marry me  
Marry me_

_One foot forward  
The wood protests  
One foot forward  
In the dead of night_

_Marry me  
Marry me_

_Light so dim  
Dark objects all around  
Silhouettes of furniture  
In the dead of night_

_Marry me  
Marry me  
Dear _вялікі Брат  
_Marry me_

_I chant in the night  
Under the shining light  
The moon and the snow  
I'll teach you how_

_Marry me  
Marry me_

_I shall continue to chant  
But deep in my heart  
All I want for my heart  
Is to heal for a start_

_Marry me  
Marry me_

_He is the only one  
The only kind one  
A world full of evil  
A world with no heart  
_

_And so I will chant  
And so he shall grant_

_Marry me  
Marry me_

_But deep in my heart  
He is not who I desire  
For there is another  
Who's soul is the kindest_

_It doesn't matter how much  
I threaten and despise  
Or how much my knife  
Glows against the moon  
Glows in the dark sky_

_He is always kind  
Even after all of this time  
I think I love him  
He and his compassionate green eyes_

_But..._

_Marry me  
Marry me_

_My savior is the one  
The one who I must  
The one who I most  
Truly desire_

_Marry me  
Marry me_

_The brave charging knight  
Is my symbol alright  
Stork is my flower  
And it gives me power_

___Leave me everybody  
My name's a secret  
A secret I can't tell you  
Leave me everybody_

___You may find me to the East  
Next to my brother  
Under is my sister  
And next to my secret lover_

___Beware you unwanted fiend  
My collection of knives  
Are always on the rise  
Ready to strike_

___Some dare call me old-fashioned  
Because of the way that I dress  
A bow in my hair  
A knife to my thigh_

_Glinting eyes  
Glinting knives  
Glinting moon  
__Just like the snow outside_

_My name is a secret  
My secret is a powerful one  
A secret so ancient  
A secret shrouded in history  
A secret much older than you  
A secret so rare to dissolve_

_Too bad_  
_It won't be you  
You are perfect paint  
For my white wall, after all  
_

_I can't stay  
__Apologies__ if I don't want to  
One has to move on  
As the world goes on_

_Apologies__ if I don't want to  
__Apologies__ if I can't  
But I don't feel like  
Sharing my name today_

_I'm sorry if I don't want  
To get close to you today_


End file.
